Merida and the Legend of the Valkryie
by rayanoshana
Summary: It's been about five years since the incident of Mor'du and Merida had practically fallen into the epitome of what a princess should be, much to her mother's surprise and joy. The young maiden's celebrating her 23rd birthday and once again the traditional Games to earn Merida's hand were to commence. Of course everything seemed like it was all fun and games until..that incident..
1. Merida and the Legend of the Valkryie

**Author's note:**

_Hello everyone ^_^ this will be my second story and I'm really excited. Some of you may know me from my previous story "A Pirate's Tale" which is still ongoing, and for those of you who are reading my work for the first time, well I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them. After watching Brave for the millionth time (not really but you know what I mean x3) I had often wondered what would she be like a few years down the road, and whether she'd actually decide to take up her role as 'Princess'. Taking my curiosity to __a new level I started looking up Norse and Celtic legends :P And I really hope this plays out well._

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the characters of the Pixar movie Brave, the only things I own are my original characters and new plot twist with the Valkrie who are tied to Norse Mythology (and are also not mine)**

**Prologue**

The sound of deep fast breaths hung on the frozen air creating a cloud with every heave. Heavy hooves seemed to echo through the chilled earth, and with the moon so high, only one could ponder what was to befall that night. Fearful eyes darted over her shoulder only to find not a living character, but what lo was still pursuing her? An old chant seemed to echo within her clouded mind,

"_Bless the earth for thou shall it be, _

_One with your own with those you cannot see,_

_You've tread on long lost grounds,_

_The wisps trail on your every beat your heart pounds,_

_Look to the sky, _

_The shrill voice of the Valkyrie sounds."_

A whistling arrow head skims her shoulder, and as her ankle twisted making her cold form fall, wide eyes seemed glued upon the form that did seem to dwell upon the shadows that lingered there. She was going to die..But what led to such events? Merida could only close her eyes and scream a blood curdling yelp. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


	2. Firefalls

As the thin golden fingers poked at this maiden's eyes a flicker of a wakeful force seemed to twitch. Opening her sapphire optics out stretched her well toned arms in a broad smile. This was _that_ day, the day where she didn't have to be a princess, the day where..she could change her fate.

Wearing her favorite riding dress just took a glance at the mirror decorated with a wooden frame carved with knots just chuckled as she made her way down the grey stone stairs feeling as light as a feather. Stepping lightly she took a step on the long candle pole that seemed to have an umbrella of candles all freshly lit, and as she leaned forward she glided to the ground leaving a light metallic echo as the candle brace just tapped upon the stone flooring. Pinching an apple made her way on seemingly floating steps towards the stables, and being much taller than she was at sixteen years of age, didn't have to use a barrel to mount her Scottish Clydesdale horse. Swinging her left leg over managed to pull herself up onto his back and rode bareback into the woods laughing to herself. Arms outstretched closed her eyes as she leaned back feeling the sun's fingers caress her face with warmth creating a deep swell of happiness deep within her soul. Eyes opened as she pulled out her bow and released arrows on scattered targets hitting the mark every time. Leaning forward as Angus jumped over that same log that she always met along this path she let out a "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and a joyous laugh.

It had actually been ages since she had taken this trail and the whole terra seemed so nostalgic she couldn't help but feel this bitter sweet taste as the thoughts of everything changing seemed to peek in through the cracks of her memories. It had been about seven years since that day when she almost lost everything, I mean turning your mother into a Bear wasn't exactly what princess do right? If she hadn't changed herself then everything would've surely gone up in flames. Those memories actually were one of the most treasured for she'd actually seen a side of her mom that she'd never thought she'd see, and the bond between them that fateful day was strengthened like another loop in a chain. Taking her routine break at the top of a cliff carved another set of knots onto her bow just like _that _day. Looking down at the smiling bright backdrop that was kissed with light shadows as the last specks of night vanished in a blanket of gold, couldn't help but find herself reminiscing about those days long ago. She'd been so rebellious, and she always figured she could've dealt with the situations in a much more 'less destructive' manner- though if she had she probably would've been married by now. Chuckling uttered, "Everything happens for a reason." She beamed as she rode down to the base and scaled the cliff and tasted the shimmering waters of the Firefalls just the sun's warm touch skimmed the water's surface of the waterfall.  
"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAHAHAAAAAAA!" she yelled feeling so free she just had to let the world know it all- her heart felt like it could burst at any moment. Overwhelmed just twirled upon the golden tan stone platform feeling quite satisfied with her accomplishments.


	3. Games

That evening as Merida rode back to the castle she couldn't help but smile as she continued down her road on memory lane. She could just imagine her mother saying "The clans have accepted!"

Pausing once she'd walked through the double mahogany doors just stood petrified as her mother announced, "The clans have accepted!" Feeling a strange pang of fear linger at the back of her mind slowly walked in with a tray of pastries like she'd always done at dinner time. The triplets seemed to have mellowed out a bit over time, but still couldn't resist the thought of desert- after all they were having haggis again. Not a favorite of hers either she might add, but what was she to do. It was as if she was having a spell of dejavous for the topic of her betrothal had arisen once more.

"Mom, you know we've been through this already.." came Merida's cautious tones.

"Merida, you are already twenty-three, how much longer do you want to wait?"

Fergus who was as rowdy as ever always seemed timid under the glare of his Queen and often stayed clear of touchy topics such as these. Leaning in to his eldest son whispered, "And we all remember how that went." The boy just giggled eyeing the hill of pastries laying front of Merida taunting him from across the table. Everyone remembered what happened last time the Games were held, Merida completely slapped the Lords' sons across their faces indirectly saying that she was better than all of them. It seems like the Games were going to be held this year once more, but how would it all go?

The Queen as sly as ever had managed to convince Merida with a little twist, " You do know, you can compete right?"

Merida was quite surprised, "I can!?" a glimmer of energy and hope seemed to appear as she jumped up and down like a little girl and grasped her mother's hands. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She then left the dining hall feeling really happy "YES!"

Fergus looked to his Queen with an amused fishy stare, "What are you plotting?"

With a playful wink Elinor smiled and left the dinner table as well.

Fergus really loved his Queen and it was at times like these where he just kept falling for her charm over and over again.

A few days later, the festivities began, aside from the traditional games, they had a few new ones, thanks to the triplets who always seemed to come up with fun ideas such as the eating pastries contest- for obvious reasons. When the time came to compete, the sun was at its highest, illuminating all the green layers that painted a perfect summer's morn, blue skies, vibrant green grass, birds chirping their sweet melodies, not to mention the buzzing hum of the honey bees. It's true that much has changed in the Kingdom of DunBroch, but how much change had the other lands gone through? Better question yet, the three sons..were they going to be as pathetic as before? Merida's comical memories kept her quite distracted as she got ready. The dress followed the same blue underlay with gold rims and outlines, the only difference was that it was slightly bell shaped to allow for movement and the corset wasn't as tight either. Putting her hair neatly in a neat braid adorned the crown that was befitting a princess of her statures with an emerald atop its center. She really looked like a grown young lady now, though she still retained her child-like youthful look, everything else was but child like.

As she had taken her seat to the left of her father she looked below at the crowd below them who now had gathered.

"We will now commence with the presentation of the suitors." Played in Elinor's regal words.

The three boys who stepped up, weren't boys any longer which quite surprised Merida.

Lord Macintosh was the first to present his son, Coal Macintosh, who had gone through much change. He stood a decent six feet tall, and gained some muscle mass and meet about his high cheekbones. His nose still drew center stage, but the fact that he'd tamed that wild lock of dark hair and had trimmed it at the front leaving a curtain of long fringes as he pulled the rest of his hair into a neat pony tail he did seem more attractive then on his first debut about seven years earlier. Merida was surprised to find herself quite drawn to him, his eyes now that she'd actually managed to see them had a fierceness that she found quite attractive.

Lord Dingwall was next and just like Macintosh's son, his son had also gone through much changes. Eric Dingwall stood a decent five feet eleven inches, and had lost all excess fat and had gained a more well proportioned outlook. His face was egg in shape it seemed, and his short tuft of hair had grown in, and just like Coal he had also been much more well groomed then their first meeting. He had this regal confident air, though she was still quite awkward. Even though he seemed to carry a lazy eye shape, his optics looked quite kind, and what he made up for his eyes was a charming smile. He also had some decent muscle mass, and his hair had grown in until the nape of his neck and was cut in layers ending in a V at the back of his neck.

Last but not least was young MacGuffin, who like the others seemed to have done a lot of growing up. With all the excess weight shaved away, he lost his 'harmless' outlook and had replaced the fluffy cloudiness of his appearance with muscles, though not buff it was obvious he was fit. His hair was also pulled back in a short ponytail and his eyes were also decorated with short fringes, and that overpowering chin of his seemed to lose its presence as he'd managed to grow into it so that instead of creating a small face, it actually added a distinguished accent. As he stepped up and went down on one knee in a regal bow,what surprised everyone was his clear speech. "We meet again my Lady."

Merida was taken by surprise, he seemed to have lost his shyness, and found herself blushing at his formal greeting. Mac had always caught her eye for whatever reason, but now she really wasn't that sure. The fact all three sons were dressed in a manner decent for archery she finally figured out why her mother had allowed her to participate.

Elinor wore that charmingly impish grin that seemed to make her eyes twinkle as she saw her own Merideth looking at young MacGuffin. Fergus was also surprised and let out a chuckle of his own, "You sly devil." he complimented his wife who just chuckled and looked at her beloved in a very warm way. "They all have to grow up sometime no?"

As they both chuckled the triplets were quite puzzled, for it seemed like the suitors were completely different people.

Standing up Elinor began her speech, "It had been a long held tradition that the suitors would compete for the Princess' hand." Glancing at Merida with a smile itching the corners of her lips turned to the crowd, "But like all things, traditions change, and grow. Seven years ago, we almost fell under the darkness of war, but because of the bravery displayed by all we managed to re-forge the bond that was created years ago; the knot tied even tighter." Taking a breath continued, "The winners would compete with the Princess, and should she be impressed, she would select the young Lord." A few breaths that were held were released in a wave of sighs, and gasps. "However, the manner at which the Princess would judge the performance would be up to her own standards."

With that said the three young Lords seemed to grin all the wider, they had been training for this day, and all had become equally as good in the sport. The reason behind their grooming also had much to do with this game of 'selection' per se.

"Archers please take your positions" Elinor announced. "

And with that Merida took her cue and lined up along side Coal Macintosh who winked at her making her cheeks turn a pastel rose.

As the light whistles of the speeding arrows hit their mark Merida just watched in awe, not one of them hit the target. Feeling nervous for once in her life straightened up and went to inspect the arrows, it was then that she realized there were a few new faces. Though those who qualified as suitors were those who were of the three Great Houses, there seemed to be at least two more archers. He seemed about her height, small in stature, and had his long fringes pinned back in small braids. What caught her attention was that this lad had a blindfold, thus giving her the impression he was blind. She then announced that she'd select the one who's arrow had penetrated through to the wooden post behind the target, or at least had dug deeper then the surface.

Each of the young Lords seemed to penetrate at some degrees, and as Merida had taken her own arrows which had still a coat of paint in order to distinguish how deep the other arrow had gone by the splinters that had scraped the sides. As usual she had caught everyone off guard and announced that they were all equal. To break the tie she had shot an arrow set at 100 yards and said whoever would come close to hitting her arrow would be the one she'd select. The young Lords were caught off guard but liked the idea of a challenge and each had an arrow marked with a specific colored feather.

Quite pleased with herself beamed looking at her mother who seemed to rub her temples. "Beat that mother.." she mentally grinned.

All at once the whole area fell silent. Her arrow had been sliced in two.

Gasping wide eyed Merida shook her head, "No..that..can't..be.."


	4. Strangers

Fergus had jumped from his chair when he spied an arrow speeding towards the target. He couldn't believe his own eyes, then again the lads did train for seven years, it wasn't that much of a surprise was it? When the target returned and all of the archers had aligned themselves before the royal family, the arrow that had split Merida's had a feather patterned after a peacock with the blend of green and blue at a darker hue. "Who's arrow-"

The voice was drowned by Merida's who looked at the young Lords with surprise. Whipping the arrow from the spokesman inspected those before her. The very arrow had belonged to the one yielding the smallest stature, and ironically all the young Lords had tied in at the same ring; the ring before the bulls eye.

Fergus felt the tension and called the young lad who looked about sixteen judging by his height, "Step up lad, don't be shy." He had read the fearful posture of the character and decided to set the boy's nerves at ease. Brows arched when he found out the boy was blind, "You have a good arm there, what's your name?"

By then a taller lad, about Merida's age by the sound of his voice stepped up. This young man had chestnut brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. Watching as this other knelt down in a low bow, "I'm sorry if my brother had caused any trouble your majesty."

Chuckling heartily looked up at the humble lad , " No trouble at all."

Merida seemed enchanted by this peasant boy, for she'd never seen him before. Hearing her mother clear her throat turned to the crowd, " It seems to be another stalemate." Her voice carried that youthful amusement, yet her posture and leading tones were very respectful. And as she looked to the three suitors she smiled playfully, "Better luck next time lads," she winked with a broad smile. The young men just smiled back, for once they didn't squabble amidst themselves for they had actually planned the outcome. They wanted to get to know her on a first name basis so to speak, in their own ways of course without having to fight the way their fathers always did. As each of them bowed they politely they took their leave.

And as everyone else turned to return to the festivities Merida approached the peasant boy who had stood up for his brother. "That was quite admirable" she complimented as she folded her hands behind her form gracefully. "What's your name?"

Feeling his cheeks burn he bowed deeply, " Derek your majesty."

Merida smiled warmly and bowed as well to meet his eyes, "Please, call me Merida."

Caught off guard by the Princess' informal invitation blushed as he straightened up. Feeling a nudge cleared his throat and straightened up. "This is Malik"

All the while Fergus had been sitting lost in thought. "She did it again," he mused dreamily only to notice his only daughter walking off with that peasant boy and elbowed his wife. "Hey Elinor look at that."

For once since that day the graceful Queen had raised a quizzical brow. Chuckling stood up and looped her arm through her husband's and led him away, "Let's leave them to their own devices shall we?"

While Malik had trailed off behind Merida and Derek the duo managed to spark up a conversation.

In the distance Mac had been sitting on a bench with Coal who was hitting it off with the ladies as usual. From this angle he could see Merida clearly, she looked like an angel with the sun bouncing off her form, her soft curls bouncing as she laughed, kind energetic eyes that always hit a spot in his heart every time she looked at him. His eyes seemed to be glued on the Princess and as he saw her bright sapphire eyes turn to meet his and couldn't help but look away feeling his cheeks burn and smiled.

"What's up with you lad?" Coal quizzed noticing his best friend and comrade turn a shade of pink. Looking over his shoulder noticed Merida who had been glancing their way and couldn't help but feel happy. She'd actually taken notice of them and it looked like the bashful Mac couldn't take the weight of her impish stare. Elbowing the gentle giant whispered, "Looks like we have competition," he chuckled. Coal's eyes soon lit on the figure trailing after the duo and raised a quizzical eye brow. There was something strange about that young boy, it wasn't the long hair that seemed to bother him more than the fact that this blind folded twit bested all of them. Eric at that time had seated himself to Coal's left and noticed Mac's disposition. "What happened to him?" he asked in a hushed tone. Following Coal's eyes managed an "Ohh.." and nodded at his plate of salted ham and vegetables. Smiling to himself chuckled inwardly. Mac was never really good with girls, and the fact he'd had a crush on Merida for so long never really helped his social skills.

Meanwhile, Malik had decided to give Derek and Merida some space and had taken a seat across from them on a far corner of the edge of the pond. Smiling pointed soulful blindfolded eyes to the sun. It had been long since a break like this was had. Slowly pulling off the blindfold undid the clip which constricted the long fringes behind his head and smiled. His hair was a mesh of dark brown with natural red highlights. Eyes closed gently took a deep breath enjoying the moment. The soft feel of the crisp light breath of wind caressing his long hair seemed to put all tension at ease.

Not ten feet away Derek looked on at the form sitting away from them and smiled. His eyes seemed to follow the form for the longest time which in turn drew Merida to follow his gaze. "You seem pretty close."

Blushing Derek chuckled quietly and looked at the Princess, "We're all we have," his tones were dreamy in a way. He really wanted time to freeze and stay like this, smiling was one thing he really missed for he'd often painted a poker-face to hide all emotion. The thought of her always seemed to put him at peace, and as his eyes drifted to his right he found Merida staring up at him. He was one who knew his place, yet he couldn't help but lose tension around this Princess and reached out and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face which in turn made Merida blush and turn away smiling. As Derek's eyes darted over to Malik he felt a weight upon his shoulder and turned to find Merida leaning in as she took a deep breath. A heavy weight seemed to linger upon his heart, and as he turned to face the form in front of them he sighed deeply too. He really didn't think things would play out the way they did; and didn't really expect to fall for anyone-how much more for someone to fall for him.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life.." Merida uttered in a quiet soft tone making Derek's heart skip a beat. He really didn't want to lie, he did feel comfortable around her, and deep in his gut he did feel the same way somehow. "There's something I want to tell you." He began in that comforting quiet voice that would make a wave of security fall. It wouldn't be fair if things carried on the way they were, but at the same time he really didn't want to ruin the moment. Looking up met the eyes of Malik and felt his heart drop. Seeing him smile felt bittersweet and he had to drop his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Merida asked as she looked up at him. Following Derek's eyes turned to find Malik looking at both of them smiling and felt quite shy. Waving back shyly turned to Derek and tipped his chin up to see his eyes who didn't want to meet hers.

Taking a deep breath decided to just come clean, "I'm sorry, I can't-" he began only to cut his sentence as he felt Merida's hands grasp his. Looking into her eyes paused for the longest time, "There's something I want to show you." Holding Merida's hand walked over to Malik and knelt in front of him. " I really don't wish to deceive you Merida." Meeting Malik's closed eyes and light frown said, "It's all right, you can open them."

Apprehensive at first, didn't budge and just turned to where he'd expected Derek and the Princess' face to be. Only when the soft touch of Derek's hand was felt as he held gingerly onto the right cheek did any reaction play. Tearful eyes slowly opened as Derek withdrew his hand and looked to Merida.

Merida gasped finding a pair of two different colored eyes, one blue and one green and looked to Derek. As the form in front of her shed the archer's coat a female form seemed to be drawn, allowing Merida to learn that the two of them had been on the run. Because of Malik's different eye coloration everyone kept thinking her to be a witch. The two weren't related but had been childhood friends for a long time, when they landed on the shores of DunBroch they had decided to start a new life and were easily integrated into the Kingdom. And being as young as they were they were at the time, about ten years ago, got adopted and were accepted.

A weight was felt in Merida's heart, their story was quite sad, and somehow deep inside she felt that Derek felt for Malik a lot more than any friend would, why else would he reveal everything? But at the same time she admired him even more for taking a risk and entrusting her with all that was revealed. Squeezing Derek's hands looked him in the eyes feeling happier than she ever felt before. "Thank you."

Derek met Merida's eyes and smiled, and Malik once more felt like she was the third wheel in a cart. Not wanting to break the duo's stare slowly got up and walked to the bank and just sighed. She really didn't want to have to move again, nor did she want to be called a witch. Looking over at her shoulder she smiled at the pair, they really did seem to complement each other very well. Her time here in this world would soon be up one day, and she dared not break their happiness. Derek really deserved to be happy, because of her he'd been through so much hardships. She owed him that much she figured. Eyes closed as she allowed herself to fall backwards onto the soft grass as she exhaled happily. She definitely wanted to remember this day.

Merida smiled and leaned her head upon Derek's shoulder which felt more relaxed at this time and closed her eyes.


	5. Hydin

For the first time in her life Lady Elinor had heard her daughter hum a light melodious tune. By the good mood and lack of words she figured Merida had fallen for that peasant boy and sighed deeply. Both of them were now working on their weaving, which was a hobby Merida picked up about two years ago. Basking in the warmth of the dancing flames in the hearth just smiled at her daughter. Not wanting to break the moment just continued staring, as if engraving the very image to memory and sighed heavily.

The days that followed Merida had often left the castle to visit her new friend Derek, who lived on a small farm with the elderly woman and her husband. Not an argumentative peep escaped the youth's lips every time her mother had instructed her to do something. This new princess seemed way too mellow for those of the household, but for others who were used to the noise, the calm silence was quite enjoyable.

"Never had I seen my wee darling so happy," Fergus commented with a smile as he watched Merida pat her brothers' on their red heads as she skipped out of the Great Hall. The trio left behind seemed to simmer down a bit as well, for they didn't understand what caused the drastic changes in their older sister..she seemed to have..grown up and had lost her childish energy that always sparked up their interest. Shrugging their shoulders after exchanging sad, and confused glances, looked over at their father who met their eyes with a sheepish shrug. "Ahehe.." he chuckled.

Mounting Angus Merida took a slow ride to the meeting place that was established by Derek and herself. Closing her eyes took note of the sweet scents hanging on the air currents, and sighed. "She was right." Malik had often described the peace one would find should they choose to take things slow for once since life moves so fast. She never had realized the girl was about her age either until they actually started talking, for her appearances seemed to retain their teenage outlook. The only time that Merida had seen Malik without the blind fold was when she was at home, with Derek and herself. The trio had become quite close over the past few days, and had Merida realized that such a treasure lingered right under her nose, she would've gone into town more often.

A crow called from her right side making her smile. Judging by the little chain hanging from its neck, it was Hydin Malik's crow. Once at the clearing a light frown was plastered upon her brow, for instead of being greeted with a smile, all she saw was a sulking character hunched over under a tree. Descending the saddle unhitched the woven basket and padded up to the young man who had his head bowed shielding his face from view. It didn't take long for her to realize they were alone, this was the day they'd agreed to meet as a trio, yet Malik was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone." Derek spoke, his words breaking as he heaved heavily. In his right hand he had a note which Merida had taken. Reading the words realized that the words were short. The letter read,

" I've gone to seek the medicine woman that grandmotTer had spokIn of, don't Iook for me for I don't want to be found. I only wish haBpiness for the both of you. Vay you both always be blIssed. And always remember..

"_Bless the earth for thou shall it be,_

_One with your own with those you cannot see,_

_You've tread on long lost grounds,_

_The wisps trail on your every beat your heart pounds,_

_Look to the sky,_

_The shrill voice of the Valkyrie sounds."_

Merida's frown seemed to form a crease upon her seemingly flawless face. "Malik, is she well learned?"

Looking up Derek nodded, "Why?"

Merida added in a suspicious tone, "She seemed to have made a lot of mistakes." It then hit her, when did these farm-hands learn to read and write? It wasn't often that those who were raised on a farm had enough time to study, at least to her knowledge anyway. Then it hit her that the both of them hadn't always lived on a farm, they still had a life before this one in DunBroch.

Derek did notice the mistakes but had over looked them in the wave of sadness that had engulfed him. Eyes seemed to stare at the parchment, the words reversed as he peered through its back.

"What are the Valkyrie?" Merida's voice sounded quite quizzical.

Derek sighed and leaned back on the tree trunk, " You mean,_ who_ are the Valkyrie," he corrected with a deep sigh as he looked at his dear friend and Princess, " Malik never really spoke about them, but when she did she spoke of the Great Halls of Odin, and how the Valkyrie would greet lost souls of heros and escort them to a place called Valhalla." Looking at Merida's intense stare could tell this had caught her interest. "There are many tales of these demigoddesses of old." Smiling added, "This was a song her mother Kára had taught her, and always hums it on her good days" Chuckling sighed deeply sighed and looked to Merida who now sat beside him. "Was she sick?" came a sad play of words. As Merida listened intently Hydin had decided to perch upon Derek's knuckles and seemed to look sadly into his eyes. After a long pause Derek just sighed deeper than he ever had that day and stroked the crow's cheek which resulted in its leaning in to his touch. "Why else would she seek a medicine woman?" his tones drew into a quite note as he took the letter and reread it once more. It was then his eyes lit on the words misspelled by the girl and frowned.

"What is it?" Merida asked.

Hydin seemed to frown and peck at the piece of parchment drawing holes at certain parts of the sentences making Derek scowl and shoo her away. Merida in turn yelped and docked to her side as the wide wings of the bird flapped as it took to a higher perch. As the angry Derek looked at the letter that was filled with holes, it then struck a thought that lingered at the back of his head. "Do you have that jam that you always bring?" he asked randomly.

Caught off guard by his request pulled out a jar and watched him as he dipped a crunchy corner of bread into the jar and started scribbling something onto the paper. The sticky juice seemed to leave an inky imprint. "She isn't one to misspell things." He prompted and as he took note of the missing letters he made out the words, _"Help me."_


	6. What Say you?

_**(( The references of these legendary characters made to the Valkryie Kara, Sigrún and Sváfa, Helgi, and king Hjörvarðr were found from Wikipedia, the only thing that was mine was the twist that merged the legend with the plot-**_

_**Definitions:**_

_**Holmgang: was a duel practiced by early medieval Scandinavians; recognized as a way to settle disputes))**_

"Father! Mother!"

The hard echoes of the slamming doors rang as they hit the stone walls as they were forced open shook the castle halls, and as the monarchs made their way to meet their daughter in haste, they learned of the friend whom Merida lost.

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight," Fergus echoed, " You're friend's brother was kidnapped?"

"No, no-" Merida cut in as she decided to approach the situation in a different way for it looked like they'd still had that blind boy in mind when she spoke of the one who sliced her arrow.

Taking a deep breath Merida turned to her mother and grasped her arms, "Mother, Malik-Malik-" she stuttered.

"Take a deep breath, I won't be able to understand anything if you're stuttering." Caressing her daughter's face just looked upon the worry stricken image and as Merida closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath she calmly explained. "Malik, she's been kidnapped.."

It had been about an hour since that moment the duo came crashing in. "Darling, you can't expect me to go after every missing farmer now can you?" Fergus explained. In his logic, going after a mere peasant wasn't very wise, specially at this late hour.

"But father-" Merida pleaded. "She's my best friend! If Lord MacGuffin went missing wouldn't you go after him?" her eyes were stricken with tears at this point.

"But that's different!" Fergus prompted only to meet his wife's firm stare, how his Queen managed to keep so calm when their only daughter had gone ballistic he didn't know, but he was glad someone had a firm head upon them.

"How is it different father?" Merida argued, "You had a bond, as strong as any chain they say, how is it that different then what I've found?" she was on her feet at this moment as she whipped her hands at an angle at her lower sides to make an emphasis.

"Merida! That is enough!" came Elinor's stern lyrics.

Derek who'd kept silent quickly stepped in and fell on one knee and bowed a deep bow, "My Lady, please don't take it so hard on Mer-" catching himself corrected, "On her highness, she has a kind heart and-"

The King looked to this humble farm boy feeling agitated that this cocky character could just plainly address his wife in such a manner, and what's more talk about his daughter. Then again on a different note he couldn't help but find that inch of amusement that such a lad would dare address Elinor directly.

Merida just looked awe struck as she turned to Derek and mouthed a silent "_ What are you doing?_"

Derek kept his eyes focused and just glanced at his friend for but a moment before pleading once more, this time a regal aura seemed to befall him. "Please you Highness, she's all I've got in the world..I would do anything."

The Queen who'd been lost in thought looked at Merida who also chimed in, "I will do anything you want mother, please..we have to go save her."

Elinor approached her daughter sternly walking up to the youth, "So you're willing to risk your life for a lass you hardly know?"

All Merida could think of at the time was Derek's happiness, and though she didn't know Malik very well she still had to try. The girl in this short amount of time had shown her a world she had only glimpse of, a side that she yearned to see.. She didn't want to lose that speck of light. Then there was Derek..If finding Malik was the only way to see Derek happy she'd do anything to secure it. Taking a deep breath eyed her mother in a challenging sort of way, "Yes."

Before the Queen could utter another word a loud crash echoed as the three young Lords crashed in, "Is Merida all right!?" The sight of the peasant boy kneeling down gave the first impression that something had occurred between the two, and Eric had taken up his sword and held it up against the side of Derek's neck. "What had he done your highness?"

Merida's eyes widened at the mess that had found its way into their Great Hall.

Eyes closing as she had rubbed her temples, Elinor had to once again calm the tension hanging in the air and invited everyone to sit on the dinner table excluding the young princes'.

Merida had soon lost patience as the night drew to a late hour, the last note of Malik being passed around over and over much to her irritation. Fingers grasped her skull as they wove through her red curls as she wore a face that would scare any ghoul.

"Smells like..pine..sea salt.." Eric picked at a white strand of hair, " They were riding white horses, or at least one of them were.. and-"

Coal quickly whipped it out of Eric's fingers and inspected the hand writing, "The ink shows that this was written a little after noon, and the slanted letters show that she was in a rush. " Looking up added, "It's safe to say that she knew they were coming and had written this note in haste."

Mac on the other hand paid more attention to the words that were pecked at. The word Valkryie was one of them and it bothered him so. In his studies of history, when foreigners from across the sea came to invade their lands, they brought with them all sorts of beliefs and deities. The Vikings for instance, seemed to believe in such things as the Valkryie who'd chose who died in battle and who didn't. "What was her mother's name?" he quizzed out of the blue.

Derek eyed Mac quizzically, "Kara why?"

"Do you have any idea as to why Malik would be kidnapped? Or better yet, who would have an interest in taking her?"

Derek fell silent and dropped his gaze making Elinor speak up, resulting in Merida turning to face him, " We can't help you if you're not completely honest with us," came Elinor's stern lyrics. All the while Fergus had been lost in thought, it seemed like he was on the same page as Mac and excused himself from the table.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.," came the prompt words filled with discouragement.

Standing up Elinor walked over to the young man making him stand, " We are trying to help you."

Derek met the sincere eyes of the Queen and sighed as Elinor continued, "You're the adopted children of Martin and Lucinda Everdeen." Turning to view Marida from over her shoulder added, "They've been our ally and friend s from the very beginning and had offered their services to us for many a generation," she added as she looked to the boy who looked up at her. "We are your friends, so please tell us all you know." This act of informality seemed to put everyone on edge in a confused light. Never had they seen this side of her majesty, though it didn't take long to figure out why Elinor was acting this way..it was for Merida.

"The Valkyrie." Derek finally voiced.

Everyone aside from Mac who was already pondering over the possibilities seemed surprised, while Merida lingered in her shadow of confusion. And as much as Lady Elinor wanted to hide her worry, her first expression was enough to tell Derek that it wasn't the first time they'd heard about such forces. "How-" Elinor was interrupted when Fergus boomed from the back end of the room, "I found it ha-ha!"

By then Mac had decided to stand beside Merida-an attempt at reassuring her everything was fine.

Everyone's eyes followed the bulky character as he cleared the table in front of him and slammed a big heavy dusty book. "I got this from an old Viking trader in my younger days " winking continued, "I knew it would come in handy some day." Without looking up the King flipped the dry pages and voiced, "You said her mother was called Kara, was it by any chance ValKara?"

Taken aback Derek just stared back, his eyes glued on the dusty book.

Taking the boy's silence as an affirmative answer continued on his rant, " It was said, that a Valkyrie named Sigrún was a reincarnate of the Valkyrie Sváfa who in days of old had been a part of a band of nine Valkyrie. She was also the daughter of King Eylimi who married the son of king Hjörvarðr who had fallen for her at first sight when he'd sat atop a hill and witnessed a band of nine Valkryie riding by. The young prince had stayed silent throughout his childhood, and now a young prince who had no name since he spoke no words was finally given the name Helgi by Sváfa. It was customary for a gift to be given and when Sváfa asked what would he like, he said nothing if he couldn't have her. She then spoke of a great sword engraved with snakes and magic runes and throughout his life she'd always watched over him during battle, and kept him safe from harm's way. When Helgi had made a name for himself he'd asked for her hand and her father gave them his blessings. Helgi however fell during a _Holmgang_ and as the fates would have it Sváfa and Helgi would be reborn as Helgi Hundingsbane and Sigrún. Their happiness would be short lived for Helgi is killed in another duel; Sigrún died early because of sadness and was reborn as the Valkyrie Kára and Helgi was Helgi Haddingjaskati. Kára was the daughter of Halbadaniz - the legendary king of the Skjöldung Clan." Fergus looked at the now confused crowd before him and chuckled as she stated the facts simply. "Looks like you lost yourself a princess lad."

Derek was just awe struck, and wide eyed. This he definitely didn't know, though he often wondered what was a girl like her doing with a sword with similar markings, he now questioned the whole situation including himself.

"Still want to go after her laddeh?" came Fergus' sly play of words. "You'd be taking on the demigods of old should you decide to go on this quest," he added dramatically.

The only thing that went through Merida's head at that very moment was the thought of adventure, and the importance of returning a lost princess back to her kingdom- knowing very well how it could fall should an important piece be removed from its station.

Mac on the other hand looked at Merida and cut in, "A union with the mighty Kingdom of Dunbroch with the Danes would certainly be an asset," he thought out loud as if trying to entice the monarchs into considering such a venture.

Elinor just sat down, it was obvious that this time they'd bitten off a bite they couldn't chew. Last time magic spilled over into the kingdom, it was due to a wish and a faulty witch, this on the other hand.. was something way out of their league. Taking on the demigods of Odin..shuddering at the thought jumped at the sound of a crows call then the whole room fell silent.

Fergus felt chills run up his spine and as his eyes fell upon the group of youths. "Well what say you?"


End file.
